morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenkinson Android
Modified humans of Turanium '''(Better known as the Jenkinson Android upon morpheus) is a immortal on the Earth.Originated upon the world of Turanium by the Hitheriam scientists the knowledge of how to create this kind was passed on though Alek upon arrival of Morpheus. This particular type of android is made up much like Frankenstein monster. With human parts and flesh modified with chemicals to sustain the immortality of each cell. This kin is considered deceased when the brain has been destroyed or aged beyond repair. Anatomy '''Body Systems Cardiovascular / Circulatory system The android circulates blood around the body via the heart, arteries and veins, much like a human. However instead of delivering oxygen and nutrients to organs and cells the body is littered with microscopic tubes that carry the chemical Jintic though the body. When combined with other chemicals and compounds this works to animate a functioning being. When exposed to oxygen and carbon dioxide the open wound of the android seals up in a attempt to save any intensive 'bleed out'. When a android is wounded, they can bleed in the slimier way to a corpse before the veins clot and close. Digestive system / Excretory system & Renal system / Urinary system Mechanical and chemical processes that provide nutrients via the mouth, esophagus, stomach and intestines. For this kind of android, the depending on the creator this can very. All Androids of this kinds inner organs are made from a metallic compound that is moulded to bend and bow for protection and comfort. Some, lack lower intestines and a rectum, having to ingest a dissoluble chemical if they eat too a human amount, and can become sick if they do not regularly clean out the artificial guts. Where as others are more human with passage, with the organs included as a extra. Endocrine & Integumentary/ Exocrine systems The android does not release hormones. Skin, hair, nails, sweat and other exocrine glands are artificially inputted my the hand of the creator. The glands cannot regrow, but the can reconnect. If a slab of untainted human flesh is placed within a open wound of the android, haemoglobin and plasma proteins that are already tainted with Jintic plagues and connects to the new flesh, this may take a few hours yet is a convenient healing process. Lymphatic system / Immune system For the android, the lymphatic system is included in a slimier away. yet this is a pump of a toxic chemical that can fight of infection (Mainly bacterial). Preventing the contamination of the androids flesh. Muscular system/Skeletal system The muscles of this kind is a built up of human flesh sewn and glued together on a artificial steel skeletal frame. The flesh is injected to preserve it from rotting or ageing. Here a layer of think synthetic skin is stretched over and moulded against the human flesh. Nervous system These are small thin copper wires that connect from the androids brain and collects and processes information from the senses via nerves and the brain and tells the muscles to contract to cause physical actions. They work very slimier to a humans nerves, but can be very difficult to work with. It takes a lot of time into mastering the connections of a nervous system in this race, and even the most skilled of creators struggles. If the Reproductive system The sexual organs of these androids are as functional as the creator desires. They will not have a cycle like humans, instead if wanting of child the DNA of another will have to be artificially injected within them. Respiratory system Unlike humans, this race does not need to breathe. However the Oxygen and carbon dioxide in the are are two massive compounds what affects the body of the android.This is what helps the healing process and react to make a glue-like substance to fuse the body together. Without air though the respiratory system the body of the android would fall apart and become useless - This is reversible. Complications * Many times within this practice each item of flesh and metal used needs to hold chemicals of a slimier age. Chemicals older and more matured may dominate over other compounds, causing a reaction between the pair where the body will start to reject the faulty body part. This can prove hazardous and release toxins to the systems, the area would need to be removed as soon as possible. * Elecrical faults. Elecrit energy can either work with, or against the android. And can put all areas out of control, including the brain. * A android cannot work on there own brain, this included the nervous system. These are the most sencitive areas of the android and should only be trusted in expert hands. Notable Classes * Inventor * Engineer * Scientist Magic The android is caoul and IS NOT able to maintain magic. There is a exception for those who have mastered the compounds and may be able to alter them to meet the magic vision the creator holds. Notable Androids * Christian Jenkinson * Aleksander Jenkinson * Jacob Jenkinson * Mila Jenkinson * Stella Jenkinson-Descartes * Demetri Everett * Devlin Alice Category:Humanoids Category:MechanicalFolk